


Bath Time

by DesertPhantom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertPhantom/pseuds/DesertPhantom
Summary: Adora comes home from a Grueling mission and Catra rewards her for her hard work with a relaxing bath. (Post Horde Prime)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love She-Ra its honestly my favorite show! I love writing fanfics about it I'm proud of what I accomplished here and hope you enjoy!

Adora tiredly opened the door to her room. She trudged in each step taking a toll on her exhausted body. She barely made it to her bed before she fell face-first into the pile of pillows. *Thump* she landed on the bed and her body began to cry out as she let herself relax for the first time all day. She didn’t even realize she’d landed on Catra’s thigh.  
Catra sat up to investigate the disturbance only to find her girlfriend passed out on her thigh,

“Adora?” Catra asked quietly

“Hmm” Adora responded

“Are you ok?” Catra asked stroking Adora’s dirty head “Bandits, everywhere, so tired” Adora responded drowsily “Hon you’re filthy, do you want me to clean you?” Catra  
offered.

“Clean me? What are you gonna use your tongue?” Adora  
asked blankly. 

Catra’s face went red at her girlfriend’s accusation “No... I was gonna do... not that” Catra responded saying  
the first thing that came to her head.

“Catra I’m half asleep, not stupid,” Adora said not convinced 

“Ok fine tongue or not at least let me wash you you’re filthy”  
Catra pleaded. She wasn’t lying, Adora was filthy, her hair had chunks of dirt mating the individual strands together, her skin was bruised and muddy and her fists had chunks of dried blood.

“Ok fine, no tongue just a bath, please,” Adora asked tiredly “Hmmm fine, I’ll go draw a bath for you, just wait here” “Hmmkay” Adora responded. Catra shifted her legs causing  
Adora’s head to fall on to the mattress. Catra ran to the bathroom.

She got to the bathroom and looked around, “ok so baths? What does a bath need... WATER! oh, water” Catra said dreadfully. She carefully turned on the faucet and the water began rushing out “ok we’ve got water now what? Soap!” She looked around trying to find soap ignoring the rapidly filling bathtub, she looked around and saw the bottle of soap on the sink “ah here we go,” she said, she read the label on the bottle to see what kind it was “Rose garden hand soap, Hand soap? Well... soap is soap, I suppose it doesn’t matter right? Adora’s too tired to tell any way it’s probably fine” while Catra pondered whether or not to use the hand soap the water in the bath tube began to overflow “ok so I’ve soap and water, what else do I- SCREEEEAAAACH!!!!!!!” Catra jumped from the floor to the edge to the tiny sink, she grabbed on to the edges tightly with her hands and feet and looked at the ocean rising on the floor,  
“Oops,” She said as the water continued to rise. Suddenly there was a sudden ring and pink sparkles began floating through the air.

“Catra!, what are you doing?” Glimmer said standing directly in the middle of the soaked floor.

“Trying to prepare a bath for Adora,” Catra said ashamed of the mess she’d created

“Aww, that’s so adorable,” Glimmer said “never mind carry on” *POOF* and with that Glimmer was gone.

“SPARKLES NOO DON'T-” the sink began to creak “uh oh,” Catra said *CRASH* the sink broke off the wall and Catra fell to the ground “RAHHHH!!!” Catra screeched as she skidded around in the water trying to get to dry ground. After several skittish attempts, she eventually managed to jump up and latch onto the mirror above the hole in the wall where the sink used to be.  
“Oh what do I do, what do I do!” Catra exclaimed as she watched the rising water get higher and higher. *Creak* “Oh come on!” Catra exclaimed Irritatedly *CRASH* The mirror broke off the wall as well and Catra fell back into the pool water her tiny brain had caused “RAHHHH!” she screeched again but this time instead of skidding around she sloshed around in the inches of deep water. Eventually, she gave up and sat down letting the water envelope past her waist. She let out an irritated exhale  
“Ok so no matter what I’m gonna get wet, Great,” Catra said sarcastically. She stood letting the water drip off her calves and bottom. She trudged over to the bathtub and turned the faucet off. Once the water stopped Catra looked around to take in the damage. A foot of overflowed water, the sink broken, mirror broken welp this is off to a great start Catra thought. As she looked around she noticed that where the Mirror used to be there was a shelf with bottles of soap and shampoo,  
“Ooooh, there’s the soap!” Catra trudged over to the shelf and examined the various options. She looked at all of them and one named ‘lemongrass’ caught her attention  
“Oooh, lemongrass, I like lemons... I think, Ok! I’ll use this one!” Catra said happily as she was finally making progress. Ok so I've got water, soap, and shampoo ok now I just need Adora. One love of my life coming right up.  
Catra trudged over to the door and pushed it open. Water began gushing out, Catra quickly jumped out the opening and slammed the door shut before any more water escaped and ruined the floor. Catra walked back to her room to get Adora. 

When she got there she opened the door quietly trying not to startle Adora. She entered the room and found Adora still lying face-first on the bed. She walked up to Adora and knelt down next to her,

“Darling?” Catra said quietly

“Hmmm” Adora responded

“The bath is ready” Catra stated

“Ok,” Asora said tiredly “can you carry me?” Adora asked.  
Catra chuckled to herself

“Ok, my love” Catra answered. She rolled Adora over so she  
was face up and picked her up bridal style. Catra carried her to the bathroom as they were walking Adora asked

“Why were you making so much noise?”

“Uhhhh,” Catra pondered the least embarrassing story to tell “I got some water on me, and I freaked” Catra stated, leaving out a few details.

“Then what were those loud crashes?” Adora asked, starting to wake up a little bit.

“Umm, when the water got on me I fell over, it must have been that” Catra said.

“But it sounded like glass breaking?” Adora questioned

“Weird,” Catra said, avoiding the question. They continued on and eventually reached the bathroom,

“Ok, we're here,” Catra announced softly, She used the hand that was under Adora’s legs to open the door to the bathroom. As the door slowly swung open the rest of the water came rushing out flooding the hallway and ruining the carpet. Oops, Catra thought. She opened the door fully and walked in with Adora in her Arms.

“Ok my love, we're here,” Catra softly whispered “I’m gonna have to put you down so you can get undressed”

“Uhhh, Okay fine” Adora groaned. Catra lowered Adora’s legs to the floor and Adora stood up fully. As she walked forward she took in the sights newly decorated bathroom.

“You fell over?” Adora said looking back at Catra with a mischievous grin. A blush erupted on Catra’s face, embarrassed at the mess she’d made.

“Yup that's what happened,” Catra said, looking away to avoid eye contact with Adora. Adora laughed at her girlfriend's embarrassment

“Okay whatever you say hon '' Adora said, turning around so her back was facing Catra, She undid her ponytail and let her loose hair fall to her shoulders. She threw her hair tie to the ground and began undoing the belt over her red shirt. She slipped the shirt off and let it fall to the pile. Adora reached for the bottom of her white shirt and began to pull up. The sight caused Catra to let out an involuntary gulp. Adora noticed the sound and looked behind her before continuing. She looked at Catra’s red face. Adora suddenly had an idea and a naughty grin grew on her face. She asked her cute cat girlfriend a simple question, 

“Catra do you want to help me?”

Catras eyes went wide at the question and another involuntary gulp let itself out. Her face got even redder as she hastily answered

“yes!”. She strode over to Adora with purpose, quickly closing the gap between the two by pressed her chest flush against Adora's back. Adora was a little surprised by Catras excitement.

“Excited?” She asked mischievously.

“Shut up” Catra stated and put her hands next to Adora's on her white shirt and began pulling up slowly. “Arms up” Catra ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” Adora said seductively. Catra started pulling the shirt up, going slowly on purpose she pulled the shirt completely off revealing Adora's bra. Catra ran her hands back down Adora’s body caressing her toned muscles. Adora gulped at the sudden gesture.

“Now who's excited?” Catra teased Adora. A blush began to break out on Adora’s face.

“Shut up,” Adora whispered breathlessly. Catra continued sliding her hands down Adora's body and reached the hem of her pants. She began to play and tease Adora with the notion of pulling them down to increase the tension even further. Adora let out a lustful sigh

“Just pull them down you jerk” she ordered.

“Yes, ma’am” Catra surrendered and pulled them down slowly. She reached Adora’s knees and Adora lifted her feet so Catra could pull them off completely. Adora was now completely in her underwear. Catra stood back up and reached back to the clasp of Adora’s bra but stopped before unclasping it. She patted Adora on the cheek and said seductively “You know what? You can do the rest yourself, I'll get the rest of the bath ready”. Catra leaned in for a kiss and slowly pulled away once Adora leaned in teasing her lips once again.

“Hmph, fine,” Adora said, crossing her arms like an angry child. Catra turned and carefully tiptoed over to the shelf with all the soap trying to avoid the shards of glass from the mirror she broke earlier. She debated for a bit which soaps to use but eventually decided on two. Ok, so a bar of lemongrass soap and a bottle of lavender shampoo and Conditioner, that should be good Catra thought to herself. She turned around to see a very naked Adora climbing into the bathtub. Catras eyes dilated and wider as she took in the sight. Adora noticed while she was sliding into the bathtub. “Like what you see?” she said with a naughty grin. My turn. Adora thought to herself. Catra let out another gulp and remained speechless.“Don't tease if you can follow through,” Adora said waving her finger at Catra. Catra gulped again. 

Holy shit this woman is going to be the death of me. Catra thought, she shook her head around to get her thoughts in order and whispered under her breath  
“Oh, I'll show you follow through” Catra whisperd

Adora was now completely laying in the bath. Catra sat on a stool at the end where Adora’s head was. She put the bottle of shampoo on the floor and held the bar of lemon soap in her hand Adora had closed her eyes so she couldn't see the evil grin that had adorned Catras face.

“How's this for follow through?” she whispered. She touched the bar of soap to Adora's chest. Adora let out a slight gasp at the sudden contact. “Oh, are you ok?” Catra teased continuing to massage a particular part of her warrior's body.

“I’m fine,” Adora stated then letting out a soft moan. Catra giggled and said to herself good cause I haven't even started yet. Catra began slowly rubbing the soap on her body in slow seductive strokes. Each brush with the soap eliciting a slight groan from Adora. After a few minutes, Adora's torso was completely soaped up thanks to Catra's determination. Catra then moved on to Adora's arms. She began rubbing the soap along her right arm when suddenly

“ACHOO” Catra sneezed.

“Bless you,” Adora said, chuckling at Catra’s cute sneeze.

“Thanks,” Catra said, rubbing her nose. That's when she noticed her swollen hands, she stopped to look at them and they beat red. She sneezed again-  
“ACHOO”

“Are you ok? Adora asked concern written all over her face.

“Yup, I'm fine” Catra answered quickly. CRAP! I forgot I’m Allergic to Lemons. Shit, what do I do now? She yelled internally while staring at her swollen hands.

“Are you sure?” Adora asked again this time a bit more mischievously as she remembered something important.

“No. I forgot I’m allergic to lemongrass” Catra said with humiliation. HA Follow through on that! Adora laughed internally. Adora opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend's embarrassed face.

“ACHOO” Catra sneezed again “I’m gonna have to take a raincheck on the rest of this bath,” Catra said through a congested voice being blocked by aggressive sniffles.

“Haha, Ok ok that's fine. Haha,” Adora reassured her as she failed to contain her laughter. “Why don't you go to bed, I’ll finish up and meet you there,” Adora said with a warm smile.

“ACHOO!--Ok,” Catra said, wiping her nose. She got up and started to walk away. Now, this is how you follow through. Adora thought as a sly grin grew on Adora’s face. As Catra passed by the tub Adora said

“Oh! One more thing hon” She started.

“Yeah?” Catra asked, she turned around to face Adora. Got her now! Adora thought. She instantly sat up out of the tub and grabbed Catra by the collar of her shirt and pulled her into the tub with her. *SPLASH*

“RAHHHH!!!” Catra screeched. She thrashed around in the water trying to break free of Adora's grasp, but Adora wrapped both her arms around Catra and held on tight. After about 30 seconds of Catra thrashing, screeching, and sneezing the soaked kitten gave up. Drenched in water Catra said to Adora through clenched teeth, “You're evil you know that”.

“I try my best,” Adora admitted snuggling into Catra's furry neck breathing in her sent. Catra's chest was flush against Adora's naked body. The contact started to arouse her. Fuck it, I’m not feeling this alone. Catra sighed as she pressed her lips to the base of Adora’s neck, she began sucking at the exposed skin causing Adora to let out an unintentional moan.

“Huuuaaah” Adora slowly ran her arms up Catra’s back and she worked her way up to Catra’s ears. She began stroking Catra’s sensitive ears, causing Catra’s body to flutter with satisfaction at the contact. Catra began to purr with pleasure.

“Purrrrr” the sound came out involuntarily. Catra pressed herself tighter to Adora and bit Adora’s neck. The arousal beginning to take over, Adora tried to speak.

“C-c-c-catra” Adora barely managed to get the words out, the feeling of lust becoming overwhelming.

“Hh-hey Adora” Catra responded. Adora moved her hands to cup Catras face and repositioned her head for a breathtaking kiss. Catra melted into the kiss letting out a content sigh. The two locked lips but eventually broke off gasping for much-needed air.

“What do you say we...” Catra paused to catch her breath “go back to the room?” She asked

“Great idea,” Adora answered panting from the lack of breath. She leaned into Catras ear to whisper “ I think I’m ready for that tongue cleaning now” An evil grin grew on Catra’s face and she greedily agreed.

“Of course I’ll get right on it,” She said, kissing Adora one more time. She stood up out of the tub and reached in and picked Adora up bridal style. She hoisted her out of the tub water dripping off her naked body. Catra made her way to the door and opened it a creak to make sure no one was there. All clear Catra thought to herself. She busted the door open and made a break for the room-

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'M STILL NAKED!!” Adora yelled, surprised at her girlfriend's sudden brashness. Adora was right but Catra was too excited (and horny) to stop now.

“Don't worry, I’ll get us there nice and quick, no one’s gonna see us” Catra retorted, she continued running at full speed, hopping skipping, and jumping her way back to the room. What felt like hours to Adora the door finally came into view and Catra made it to the door and hurriedly kicked it open, she ran in and laid Adora on the bed she turned around and ran to the door to close it.

Now the fun begins Catra thought to herself. She turned back around and slowly walked over to Adora. She reached the bed and climbed on top of Adora straddling her. She dug her hands into the edges of her tank top and pulled it off and discarded it to the edge of the room. She lowered herself over Adora going slow to build the tension even further. Adora grabbed her by the straps of her bra and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. They locked lips for a few seconds when Adora felt Catra’s tongue poking at her lips demanding access. Adora parted her lips and Catra’s tongue slid into Adora’s mouth and she felt Adora’s swipe past hers going into Catra’s mouth. Reluctantly Catra broke away to come up for air. Her face was beat red as was Adoras. Adora reached up to Catras back to the clasp to her bra. She looked at Catra for approval and Catra nodded yes. Adora pulled it off and threw it to the edge of the room as soon as it hit the ground Catra reconnected her lips with Adora this time deepening the kiss even further. Catra pressed her body flush against Adoras. The feeling of her bare breast against Catra deepened the feeling of satisfaction. Adora ran her hands up to Catra’s ears rubbing them softly eliciting a satisfied purr from Catra. Catra broke off the kiss and moved her mouth to Adora’s shoulder and sunk her teeth into the pristine flesh, the bite caused Adora to moan in ecstasy as Catra licked the spot she had bitten.

“Huahhh'' Adora moaned. Catra began leaving a trail of kisses down Adora’s torso each kiss causing a slight moan to escape Adora's lips. She made her way to Adora’s stomach and sunk her teeth into Adora’s skin again but this time sucking slightly, causing Adora to let out another involuntary moan. Catra released her lips from Adora's skin and moved down to Adora’s soaked center. She looked up and made eye contact with Adora and she nodded in consent. One tongue cleaning coming right up. Catra thought and she pressed her lips to Adora’s center and slid her tongue through, entering Adora.

“C-c-catra” Adora wailed as Catra began to eat her out, sliding in and out of Adora. Adroa began panting heavily clenching her teeth together trying to contain her audible excitement, but the occasional moan still made it out. The sounds motivated Catra to slip her tongue even deeper. Adora did not last much longer after that and she felt her walls clench around Catra’s tongue as Adora brought her hands up to Catras hair pulling her closer. Adora squeezed her thighs against Catra’s head, her muscles making uncontrollable spasms. She suddenly came into Catra’s mouth. Her legs grew weak and she let them slide to Catra’s shoulders. The goal now accomplished, Catra slid her tongue out of Adora and licked up and down her folds collecting her sweet nectar. Satisfied Catra swallowed the sweet remains and moved Adora’s legs off her shoulders and climbed back on top of her. Adora was panting heavily from the excitement, her eyes were half lidded watching Catra climb back up.

“Oh,” *huff* *huff* “Catra, that was...” Catra didn't let her finish and reconnected their lips for another deep kiss. They broke off and Catra began 

“How was that?”, she asked while using her fingers to draw little circles on Adora's sweaty skin.

“You feel Amazing,” Adora stated, “your turn now” she stated bluntly. 

She grabbed Catra by the shoulders and flipped her and Catra over so she was on top. She locked lips with Catra again. She pulled away and began kissing and licking down Catras neck leaving a trail of wet matted fur down to the base of Catras neck. Catra let out a satisfied moan as Adora bit her neck leaving a sizable mark on Catras neck. Catra moved her hands to cup Adora’s breasts running her thumbs over Adora’s sensitive nipples. Adora responded in kind by moving down to Catra’s breast and latching her lips around her breast and began sucking. Catra moaned with satisfaction at the contact. Adora released her grip on Catra leaving her panting. She continued down to Catra’s center. Only to be disappointed at the realization that Catra never took her pants off.

“Your pants are still on?!” Adora exclaimed

“I...” Catra started breathlessly. “I was so excited, I didn't have time,” she said panting.

“Well, what are we gonna do about that?” Adora said, mischievously reaching for the hem of Catra’s pants. She dug her fingers in and began to pull them down but stopped as soon as she started.

“What are you doing!? Take them off you monster!” Catra's voice cracked as she yelled her current sexual frustrations. Adora pulled her pants back up her waist and said, 

“Hold on I’ve got a better idea". She stood up and ran to the edge of the room. Catra heard her rustling around. What is she doing? She wondered.

“God damn it!! Where is it!?” Adora yelled. Catra looked up to see her naked girlfriend rummaging through a closet.

“What are you looking for?” Catra asked starting to sit up.

“My Sword!” Adora yelled furiously.

“Your Sword??” Catra stated, very confused, her eyes going wide at her girlfriend's words. “I thought you made your sword appear magically now?” Adora froze at the obvious comment

“Oh... yeah I can do that now,” Adora said trying to mask her embarrassment. Catra started laughing.

“HAHAHA, you are such a blockhead you forgot you can summon your own sword? HAHAHA” Catra said laughing hysterically

“Shut up!” Adora yelled in embarrassment. Catra continued laughing

“HAHAHA I’m sorry, I’m sorry HAHAHA, It’s just so funny HAHAHA,” Catra said wiping tears from her eyes.

“Whatever,” Adora said, “you won't be laughing after this”. Catra’s laughter cut short.

“What?” she asked fear plastered across her face. Adora made her sword appear and held it up yelling

“FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!!!!” Catra covered her eyes at the blinding flash as Adora transformed into She-Ra. The transformation was completed and the beautiful warrior stood in front of the half naked Catra.

“Now what?” Catra asked

“Now,” Adora said seductively as she slowly walked to Catra. “It's your turn.” Adora swished her sword in the air 3 or 4 times. Catra braced herself as the blade came dangerously close to her. Adora stopped swinging her sword. Catra opened her eyes

“What does that do?” she asked as her pants turned to shreds. Adora had cut them up leaving Catras skin untouched. “Show off,” Catra said, flinging scraps of cloth on her now  
exposed legs. She-Ra stabbed her sword into the floor disregarding the wood floor. She locked eyes with her lover and proceeded to jump onto the bed to tackling her girlfriend into a tight hold.

“You haven't seen anything yet,” She-Ra seductively whispered into Catras ear. She used her big hands to pin Catras wrist to the bed and engage in a deep passionate kiss. She-Ra could feel Catra purring beneath her and decided to release her grip on Catras wrists to seductively stroked Catras' sides. She-Ra continued to use her mouth in other places by leaving another trail of kisses down Catras torso. Catra purred in arousal as She-Ra worked her way down. Her hands made it to Catra’s thighs this time with no pants to cover what she was truly after.

“Mmmm” she hummed lowly “Much better,” She-Ra continued to tease as her hand trailed to Catra’s center but drawing out the action. GOD DAMN IT JUST DO IT! Catra yelled in her head but all that came out of her mouth was a groan as her hips involuntarily bucked desperately trying to reach She-Ra's fingers. She-Ra knew she was pushing all of Catras buttons so she finally decided to reward her. She positioned her lengthy fingers and quickly pushed into Catra causing her to gasp and moan at the penetration.

“Ahhh” Catra wailed. She-Ra began thrusting into her each movement eliciting a deep moan from Catra

“Ahhh, O... Oh, Huahhh!!” Catra moaned from each thrust. Is this why she turned into She-Ra? She's so deep!! No, I need her deeper. Catra thought. “Is that all you got?” Catra asked panting from her arousal.

She-Ra’s eyes flicked up to meet Catras. A sinister smile unfolded on her face 

“You're gonna regret that.” She-Ra said slyly. 

She curled her finger, hitting Catra in the right spot. The sensation caused Catra to yell in her head. Fuck I'm almost there! She thought to herself. She-Ra could feel Catra’s warm walls around her finger as she thrust even deeper. Catra put her arms around She-Ra’s back. Her claws raked down her back earning a moan from her lover. Catra took this moment to pull her down to meet her lips. She Ra was surprised when Catra changed directions and placed a solid bite on her neck. She-Ra responded in kind by thrusting the deepest she’d gone all night and with the final push, Catra hit her climax. She-Ra felt her wet walls tighten around her finger as Catra came moaning the loudest she had all night-

“HUAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Catra cried out as she reached the peak of her climax. Her claws dug into She-Ra as she saw stars fighting to stay coherent. 

She-Ra's eyes went wide that she achieved such a sound from her lover but she couldn’t help but think that Fuck she’s gonna wake all of bright moon at this rate She-Ra thought. She quickly captured Catra in a deep kiss to muffle her cries of ecstasy. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Catra reached the end of her climax. She-Ra pulled her soaked finger out of Catra slowly, she seductively placed the soaked finger in her mouth and sucked the excess off. Once satisfied she transformed out of She-Ra back to Adora and laid down next to the now exhausted Catra.

“That was good, that was... really really good,” Catra said, still panting. Adora pressed a soft kiss to Catras cheek

“Thanks, hon,” Adora said. Catra curled up into a ball and nestled her head against Adora’s chest. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra.

“I should give you a bath more often,” Catra said 

“Goodnight Catra” Adora chuckled.

“Goodnight,” Catra said. And the two drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please be nice in the comments


End file.
